


Preparations

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, adoption au, sorry ahead of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae





	

You set your phone down gently, hesitating before turning to your husband, Thomas. Your eyes glimmered with a sheen of tears. His face turned agonized for a moment before a smile broke out across your face.

"We're getting a baby," you whispered. Thomas let out a whoop and raced toward you, swinging you up in his arms. You twirled a few times, tightly ensconced in his arms until he put you down.

He planted a kiss to your forehead, whispering words of love and adoration against your skin.

"Our caseworker, Mrs. Burr, she said that, as long as all the paperwork is in order, we'll have our little girl by Friday. Four days, Thomas. We're going to be parents!"

 

The next day was extremely hectic. Thomas's mother had somehow arranged an entire baby shower. Surprisingly all of your friends had been able to attend.

The Schuyler sisters had banded together and purchased you nearly two tons of diapers and wet wipes. Quite a few ended up being used when John got a little tipsy and knocked over an entire table of drinks.

Alex had bought two boxes of books. Mainly they were a collection of small picture books. But there were still a few copies of more advanced easy readers. Something a child wouldn't really need until they even started in school. Which was still quite a while away. But you and Thomas still thanked Alex with a full heart and smile. 

Hercules had brought a large bag full of the softest baby blankets and onesies. He proudly showed you the tiny flower-speckled beanie he had started knitting the night before and had managed to complete on his way over. 

Lafayette had brought French children's movies and various pictures of French landmarks to decorate the baby's room with. Thomas had been the most excited about these gifts and you had to forcibly restrain him from leaving the party to put them up. You had been made to promise him free reign to decorate the nursery. 

James, Thomas' best friend, had given you an envelope. When you opened it, you saw that he had opened a savings account. "You can use it for college, or if she doesn't want college, then a car, or for emergencies, or whatever your little girl needs." You were especially touched to know that your little darling girl was going to grow up surrounded by a wonderful caring family.

John had sheepishly handed over a gift card to Babies R Us. He had seemed a little embarrassed by the smallness of his gift. You stopped his words with a tight hug, before whispering in his ear that it didn't matter. 

"You were the one who suggested that we try to adopt, and since it's actually happening now, I think you're off the hook on gifts for about 15 years." He laughed and blushed, happy that he had helped set you off on this adventure.

"What did you say her name was?" Hercules asked. "I'm going to make her a personalized diaper bag."

"Her name is Charlotte. Charlotte Elizabeth soon-to-be Jefferson. She's six months old and she's ours!" You proudly pulled her pictures from the bookshelf where you had set them the night before and passed them around to your friends.

The night went on and on. When you tiredly closed the door behind the last person to depart, you turned around and looked at the mountainous pile of gifts you had received. You sighed happily, already imagining using them to help your daughter grow.

Thomas came up behind you had wrapped his arms around your body, swaying slightly from side to side. You hummed contentedly as he pressed kisses to the top of your head. 

Suddenly, his arms came down even more and swooped you up. He carried you bridal style to the bedroom, where he laid you down gently on the bed. He slowly undressed you and started pressing kisses to every inch of your body as he pulled himself closer to you.

When you finished making love, you laid in his arms, starting to doze.

"I'm so happy for us. We're going to be parents! In three days! I can't believe it!" You smiled and snuggled closer, pulling his arms tighter around you. Perfectly happy, you fell asleep in your lover's arms.

 

When you woke up the next morning, you reached across the bed to cuddle Thomas. But... He wasn't there? You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You got out of bed, smelling something strange in the air. You followed the smell down the hall after throwing on one of Thomas's shirts. 

What you found was your husband and friends covered in paint. Thomas had apparently run out in the wee early hours of the morning to purchase paint for little Charlotte's room. 

Most of the walls were nearly done, painted a light purple color.You weren't surprised in the least. Thomas had decided to make it his life's mission to help your soon-to-be daughter fall in love with his favorite color. 

You left them to their work and returned presently with a tray of coffee mugs, sugar packets, and creamer cups.

Alex was the first one to perk up at the scent of coffee. No shock there, right? Everyone else fell in line behind him to grab their fix. They all thanked you and returned to their painting. With everyone pitching in, the room was finished by the early afternoon. As a thank you, you ordered a few pizzas and everyone made room in your now crowded living room to sit, eat, and just enjoy each other's company.

When everyone had left and headed home to their own families, you curled up on the couch with Thomas, sitting in his lap on the couch, his arms wrapped around you. You were trying to plan out your next few days.

"We still need to get furniture set up," you murmured, only slightly aware as Thomas's hands carded through your hair soothingly. "We have the crib, the changing table, the rocking chair..." Thomas put his finger to your lips, hushing you.

"Love, darlin', we will get it done. And then the day after tomorrow, we will be holding our little bundle of joy and life will be perfect."

 

You woke up first for once. With a quick press of your lips to his curls, you rolled out of bed and left Thomas to sleep in. You headed to the kitchen to start the coffee and then back down the hall to the nursery. 

You had to hand it to Thomas, the palette he had chosen for painting was super pretty. It was a few different shades of purple, but the trim was a pale white. And you knew that once it was decorated more, everything would just pop.

You pulled the boxes of furniture out of the closet and started opening the first one. The changing table. It couldn't be that difficult, right?

Wrong. Over an hour later and you were still sitting on the floor, surrounded by bits of wood and foam. 

"Why does this have wheels? That has to be majorly unsafe. And there's NOT EVEN ANY PLACE TO PUT WHEELS WHAT THE HELL?" 

Laughter behind you made you jump. When you turned, it was just Thomas, complete with two cups of coffee. He hadn't bothered to dress yet, so he was simply standing around in the pajama pants that went to the top you were wearing.

He gave you one of the cups and you graciously accepted, still a little on edge from where he had startled you. Thomas picked up the instruction manual and started reading. 

"There's nothing in here about wheels. Where did you even get them? They aren't even listed on the 'included supplies' list." You groaned.

Eventually the two of you got things figured out. You managed to get the changing table built, the crib, the rocking chair, and a small bookshelf. Thomas had even gotten out hammer and nails to hang the pictures Laf had gifted you. You did a quick run through with the vacuum cleaner and made sure everything was spic and span. 

You brought the mystery wheels to the living room and set them on the bookshelf. At least it'd make an interesting story eventually.

You stashed a vast majority of the diapers from the Schuylers in the closet, folded all of Herc's onesies into the changing table drawers, and laid out one of his baby blankets on the rocking chair. 

Thomas set up the books and movies on the bookshelf and made sure that the furniture was steady and stable. 

You were pretty sure that you were ready for the next day.

You ate a quick dinner and made your way to bed. Laying in Thomas's arms, you rubbed circles on his chest. 

"Thomas, what if we're terrible at this? What if she hates us?" You asked quietly. Thomas scooted down on the bed so that he was face to face with you. He took your chin in his hand, raising your face to his. He kissed you brow and looked at you.

"Darlin, I can't imagine anyone else in this world more cut out to be a mother. Look at you, you work as a teacher. You volunteer at the shelter on the weekends. You've read every parenting book you could get your hands on in the last month. If anyone has the compassion, fortitude, and knowledge, it's you. And I know that you'll be here with me every step of the way to keep me on the right track. You can do it, we can do it. I love you, so trust me on this."

You stared Thomas in the eyes, those beautiful dark mirrors, and believed him. You knew he was right. You had spent so much time preparing for the journey that you would begin tomorrow. Between the two of you, you could take on any challenges that came your way. 

"I love you so much," you whispered as you rubbed your nose against his.

"And I love you too, sweet pea. Now let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We're going to meet our daughter."

 

It was Friday! You had woken up early and poked Thomas until he sleepily accepted that you wouldn't let him sleep any longer.

He got up and started making breakfast. French toast and fried eggs. You gobbled it down hungrily and waited patiently for him to finish his own. Then the two of you went to the living room and sat down. There was no hiding that the two of you were just waiting. You both seemed to be in a state of shock. You didn't really talk and you couldn't bring yourself to do anything else except sit on the couch, staring at the phone.

You had one false alarm when your phone went off. You snatched it up only to see that it was a telemarketer trying to sell you car insurance. 

That was the only interruption. 

You were almost afraid to leave and go to the bathroom. You made Thomas promise that he would wait to answer any phone calls until you returned. When you got back there still wasn't any news. Thomas elicited the same promise from you when he needed to excuse himself to the toilet.

It had reached nearly three pm by the time you heard anything. When the name 'Burr' popped up on your caller ID, you nearly dropped the phone as you hurried to answer the call. 

You went ahead and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Mrs. Jefferson? It's Theodosia Burr."

"Hi, yes, hello, hi. How are you?" You stumbled over your words.

"I'm alright. I just needed to let you know some news." Theodosia's voice seemed stiff, strained. "It seems that Charlotte's birth parents have decided not to go through with the adoption. I've been talking with them all morning and afternoon, but-"

"What?" Thomas asked, incredulous. "Can they do that?"

"Mr. Jefferson, hello. And, unfortunately, yes, they can. All they had to do was say no. And in this case, they did."

"D-did they say why?"

"It was something along the lines of Charlotte's grandmother coming back into the picture, being able to actually take care of her now."

"Oh." 

"Mr. And Mrs. Jefferson, I am so very sorry about this news. If you want, I can put you back on the waiting list. And since all of your paperwork and background checks are in our system, it'll be quicker and more efficient the next time around."

You couldn't bring yourself to say anything. A quick look at Thomas revealed that he looked just as devastated as you felt.

"Of course," Theodosia said, gently, "I can give you time to think about this. I know that you were so close to having a baby girl and to have it all taken away like this, well, I can't imagine being in your shoes."

"We'll have to get back to you about that. Thank you for calling and letting us know," you whispered before hanging up.

You looked at Thomas, tears welling in your eyes. He grabbed you and held you to him as the dam burst and your tears flowed over. Sobs wracked your body and you clung to Thomas like a lifeline. You felt him shaking as well and knew that he was fully sharing in your pain. You weren't sure how long you stayed like that, locked together on the floor where you had fallen, but you didn't care anymore. It didn't matter. You didn't have to get up to greet your new daughter or feed her or put her to bed. You didn't have to do anything now. All you could do was lie there until you were out of tears, until there was nothing left inside except for that gnawing longing for children.


End file.
